dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Majin
One of the secrets of the majin race is their decline in power as they reproduce, due to the way they have to go about it. Fearing this will eventually lead to their races demise, or simply just cause they can, these majin have begun absorbing members of their own species. Slowly but surely tapping back into the potent power of the mighty Majin Buu. Only Majin who have absorbed at least one member of their own species can take this path. Destiny Features: The mightiest Majin (level 31): Your form permanently shifts into one expressing your power. Gain a +2 to two stats of your choice. I'll use all of my power to kill you (level 35): Once per day, when you use an ability that allows you spend a power surge, mark an enemy. The enemy takes 1.5 times damage from your attacks while this effect is active. Powers greater than mine can not exist (level 39): Once per day, if an opponents powerlevel is higher than your own, you may mark him. For a number of rounds equal to your Instinct, your attacks deal double damage to him. This does not stack with the previous bonus. One over rides the other. Level 31 At-will powers: Gack! You unleash a beam of energy from your mouth At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Staggering back hand You unleash a hard hitting backhand strike to an enemy At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Pressure Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. Knock the creature back 1 square Level 31 Encounter powers: Ultimate Cannon You create a massive blast in one hand, firing when ready. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than the opponents, they are stunned for spirit rounds. Charge: For each surge you spend you gain +1 damage. For three surges, you ignore DR from armor. For five surges, this attack deals half damage on a miss. Super Majin Rush You attack an enemy with a fast jab, a hard hitting hook, and then blast the shit out of them Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: All creatures in range Attack: speed vs reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, make a third attack Tertiary target: Same as secondary Tertiary attack: Tenacity vs reaction-4 Hit: 2k + spirit damage, and the opponent is dazed. Level 34 Utility powers: Liquify You liquify your body, allowing melee strikes to pass right through it. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: You liquify your body so as to increase your resilience! While in stance, all melee attacks automatically fail and you may move up to double your normal move speed. You are unable to attack conventionally while in this stance, but MAY roll grab checks against any enemy you come adjacent too. Creatures you successfully grab are automatically gripped if they're your size or smaller. If you successfully grip an opponent with 25% or less of his hit points, you may absorb them as a free action. Attacks with the ki descriptor affect you as normal. Superior Regeneration The mightiest Majin is hard to take down Daily ✦ Martial, Healing, Fullround Action Personal Effect: All negative conditions you're experiencing that a save can end, end. You restore a number of healing surges equal to your body, as well as full limb damage and half your power surges. You may spend body healing surges now. After healing, you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the difference between your current health and max health, subject to the limit of maximum temporary hit points. These hit points last until the end of the encounter. Bring it! You ball one hand into a fist, motioning for the enemy to came at you with the other Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Shout Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you Effect: Make a counter attack, if you succeed, you interrupt the enemies attack, causing them to take a -4 to the attack roll. If the attack still hits, you suffer only half damage unless it was a daily. In which case you suffer 2/3rds Target: Triggering Creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. Level 36 Daily powers: Mystic Shooter You fire off a barrage of ki discs Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 7 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6k + spirit damage. This attack ignores DR Miss: Half damage that ignores DR. Special: This attack may not be deflected or Reflected. Now it's my turn! You shout at an enemy as you rush them, unleashing a beast of a combo Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Shout Standard Action Melee Special: This attack may be used as part of a charge. Target: One creature, Two attacks Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. If both attacks hit the opponent is stunned and falls prone. Level 40 ultimate power: Destroy everything! You unleash your power, threatening to crush the universe itself Daily✦ Martial, Special Fullround Action Ultimate Power up Effect: Unlike normal power up abilities that bring you up to full power immediately, this one causes it to happen slowly. Every round as a full round action your pub increases by 1 until it reaches its maximum. For every round you remain stationary while powering up, you may deal 2k to all enemies on the field. If you are attacked successfully, this ability ends immediately and your pub does not activate. This ability consumes three power surges. Legacy of destruction Majin buu was said to keep a small portion of energy from every planet he ever destroyed. You've tapped back into that power. Daily✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 8 Target: One square within 15, burst centers on that square Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 8k + spirit damage. If you strike a number of enemies equal to your tenacity-tier, you deal half the damage again as additional damage. This attack makes it's area impassable terrain. Miss: 4k + 30 damage, and you gain advantage over all targets in range. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Majins